


Night Terror

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Gasp! No Smut!, He also gives slightly long declarations of love, I think I've made enough tags, M/M, One Shot, One more tag... This might be my only dabble in a dark subject, Original Fiction, Papa III and Omega kiss, Papa III can be a caring and thoughtful lover when his lover is in distress, Sweet sugary fluff, night terror, remembered graphic description of violence, remembered verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Sister Keebie has fallen asleep in Papa III's bed as he requested for his and Omega's homecoming. What was supposed to be a night spent reacquainting their bodies with each other was thrown out the window... Damn night terror.





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> The night terror dream contains an anal rape flashback. Read at your own discretion.

 

 Sister Keebie was curled up in the middle of Papa's large bed where she had fallen asleep while waiting for him and Omega to get home from tour. This was one of the rare times that they were getting in during the small hours of the night and Papa had asked her to be in his rooms and bed when they got home.

 Sometime during her sleep, her brain opened the door to a hideous memory she had and a night terror began. It was the one of  _him_ and the hellish night - with an unexpected twist - before she left then found solace and safety in the arms of Omega and Papa later.

 

* * *

_"You think you can leave me, you stupid bitch? You can't and won't. I'll hunt you down. I'll cut you to ribbons and fuck you seven ways to hell as you bleed all over me. You're mine, you fucking slut! And this will make sure you **never** forget that." He snarled into her ear before biting the back of her neck, hard, as he had her pinned under him, stopping her from fighting back while he raped her ass and laughed at her sobs and wails of pain and begging for him to stop. He didn't stop until her body was forced to near unconsciousness by the brutal abuse being done to her. He triumphantly yelled at his release and laughed sadistically as he saw that the back of her neck was one giant bruise. _

_After he had passed out, she got out of bed and silently made her way to the bathroom to shower and dress before getting out of their house. She took little more than her secret phone, the hidden backpack of clothing and money she stashed in the garage. She left behind everything else and ran to the city where Ghost was playing the next night._

_She went to the ritual alone. Luck was with her and she was able to secure a spot in front of Omega. She was happy to be there, free, and watching her favorite guitarist and band play; she even danced which got her several winks, nods and stomps of approval from the ghoul in front of her as well as approving nods from Papa before Cirice-ing her. Things were going perfectly... then came to a crashing halt shortly after she was Cirice'd as hands roughly grabbed her shoulders and his voice was in her ear._

_"I told you, you dumb cunt, you can't ever leave me. We're going now and I'm going show you what happens when you think you can leave me!" He grabbed her around her waist with one arm while the other wrapped around her chest and started pulling her back ward through the crowd as she screamed for Omega and Papa..._

* * *

 She fought the hands that were holding her as her mind kept her locked in the night terror. Her legs kicked out as she continued to scream and cry. Omega and Papa looked at each other before moving at the same time to gather her into their arms to hold her tight until they could reach her and break the grip of her terror. 

 All of a sudden, her struggling stopped and her eyes opened. When she realized where she was, her sobs began again. This time they were of relief as the memory faded to black. 

 Papa and Omega took turns kissing her softly and gently as they slowly released their hold on her. The homecoming they had planned on went out the window when they heard her screams of their names when they came down the hall. 

"You're safe, min lilla." Omega murmured in her left ear before kissing her cheek. 

"That cazzo di bastardo cannot hurt you, il mio cuore. You are safe here, within our arms, dolce amore. Do not cry anymore." Papa said quietly as his free hand ran soothingly over her side.

 Keebie sniffles before saying, "I'm sorry for having a night terror on the night you both came home and letting it ruin our plans. I'm sorry f-"

 Omega stopped her apologies by placing a finger on her lips to silence her. He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead. 

 "Min lilla. You didn't know it would happen and you couldn't control it either. I'm not mad that our plans have been changed. Taking care of you and making you feel safe again is priority now. Sex can wait."

 "Si, cara mia. Your well being is more importante at the moment. Just let us hold and cuddle you, il nostro bellissimo angelo caduto. Per favore?" Papa said as he pulled out a handkerchief, held it to her nose while she blew it and tossed it away to land somewhere on the floor. 

 Keebie's eyes looked from one to the other of her lovers faces before she smiled shyly at both of them. "I don't know what I did to deserve such love and gentleness from the most respected and beloved ghoul in the Clergy as well the most debauched and lecherous Dark Pope the Ministry has ever seen... but whatever it was, I'm glad that I have both of you to care for me and love me in spite of my damage."

"We're not without flaws and damage, too, älsking. We just understand yours better than you give us credit for." Omega grinned at her. 

"Si è vero. We are all flawed and that we love each other so is bellissimo. I could not be happier without you both in my life as we are, i miei dolci amori. Ti amo,  Keebie e Omega." Papa said before kissing both of his lovers. 

 "Jag älskar dig, min lilla och mitt mörka hjärta." Omega said after Papa kissed him. 

"My beloveds... Can you both change for bed and get under the covers, please? I love you both, dearly, but I am sleepy and want to go back to sleep in your arms now." Keebie said to them with a yawn. 

 Her ghoul and Papa acquiesced quickly, stripped down to their boxer briefs and climbed into bed. Keebie rolled on to her side and laid her head on Omega's chest, her free hand resting over his heart. Papa got in bed behind her as the big spoon to her little, his arm stretched over her so he could hold both her and Omega. Their ghoul wrapped his free hand around Papa's bicep and they all fell asleep quickly and peacefully. 

 

 


End file.
